


fight choreo

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [115]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired By: Mark and Ethan Get Into a Fight, Mar 8, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	fight choreo

fight choreo

every action predetermined, practiced  
not necessarily set in stone, they do appreciate spontaneity that looks good  
but you know the way it is going  
you know how this will end 

it does not matter who is quicker  
who is stronger  
who is lighter on their feet  
who has had more years of practice  
or who it seems should be suffering from defeat

ultimately it comes down to   
who has to win  
and who has to lose 

and you know that depends   
on the story they choose 

not on the path you follow  
not on who you use   
or how you use them   
they will choose   
how your story ends 

it may not make sense to you  
but that is just how it is   
with some widely accepted truths 

what consists of their canon   
will become the story that is told by them  
the story that they tell   
through you   
you are their puppet  
that they use to make their dreams come true  
and all of their visions are enacted through you 

you must leave yourself behind   
and learn to be someone new   
who does what they tell you to do 

it doesn’t have to make sense  
it just has to look cool  
and it has to feel real

unless you’re not a fool   
and you know how it actually feels   
or what it looks like   
when someone gets properly punched in the gut   
or gets stabbed in the eye  
or when a tooth  
is knocked loose   
from someone’s skull 

some people  
they are very good at faking the truth  
they can craft lies  
and no one but you   
will realize  
their deception   
unless they too  
are versed in the art   
of creating that which seems true,  
but isn’t 

some people   
they teach others how to twist the truth  
and alter perception   
they are the masters   
of the art of deception   
if they can pass on their craft   
with an almost perfection 

if they can teach you how to design  
cities and skyscrapers made out of lies  
towns, monuments, and mountains   
whose entire basis relies   
on half truths and half-eaten pies

or how to craft a disguise   
that already has a life   
has made enemies and allies   
has experienced strife   
then you will know they are masters  
but you will not know if they had lied 

which is why you must not solely rely   
on those who have proven to masterfully manipulate  
the truth into an object of their own design

you must learn yourself  
the art of secrets and lies  
and master the craft   
upon your own time 

and while it is true that other masters could realize  
once they do, they will know   
that it is only you who holds the key to the truth 

for you are the one that knows your story by heart  
who gains an understanding far greater than others will ever have  
of the you that you are not   
of the you that you must be   
when presented to an audience  
when glorified on a screen 

a weaker mind would scream  
unable to handle   
the weight of the web you have crafted  
around your own personal truths


End file.
